The Fosters
by MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It
Summary: Can one girl change the life of 7 normal teenagers. THER IS GONNA BE SOME SWEARING! KICK (EVENTUALLY), MILLIE, JACE, KEDDIE. Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I watched a preview for a new TV show that premeries on June 3 on abc family. So I decided to make it into a story, but put my own spin on it considering the show didn't premiere yet**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It **

**Prologue **

**Kim** is a 16 year old girl whos been from foster home to foster home since she was 6. They take her and her brother **Xander **in but once they read her backround it's back to the foster home. Her and her brother finally get adopted by a family in Seaford, but turns out the family that adopted them are just two abusive, achoholic, drug addicts. She's a 3rd degree black belt and don't take shit from no one. She is a straight A student no matter what school she goes to. She trusts NO ONE except for her little brother.

**Jack**

Jack is a 16 year old kid who has a sister **Grace, **a mom who's a cop, and a dad whose a doctor. His best friends are Milton, Julie (Milton's girlfriend), Eddie, Kelsey (Eddie's girlfriend), Jerry (Grace's boyfriend), and Lindsey (his girlfriend). He is a 1st degree black belt. He and his friends stumble upon the new girl and her mysterious and dark ways. They all try to get her to open up to them will they be able to help her.

**Xander**

He has been in and out of foster care with his older sister, **Kim** (by 6 years), he is 10 she is 16. His sister has told him stories about how HORRIBLE his parents were to Kim before they died. How they abused her and how she created her tough girl act. She still has the scars and marks and scabs considering one of our house mothers for the foster home is just like our parents were acoholics, abusive, and drug addicts. Her name his Tiffany and she only abuses the older ones in the foster home (Kim, Lily, and Jessica). She beats Kim the most because Kim takes all the hits. He prays one day there will be a foster family who won't care about what their past is like and that they will lovw them for who they are.

**Grace **

She has a good life. A great house, a great family, and great friends. When she meets **Kim** her world turns upside down she suddenly wants to learn about this girl. She has a feeling Kim is hiding something and she wants to know whats it is. She is a 1st degree black belt (like her brother, Jack,) an A,B student and will do anything to protect the onesshe loves.

Can this one girl change the lives of 7 normal teenagers?

**Good, Bad? Love it, Hate, Like it, Don't like it. Should I continue? 'Cause I really want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thxs for reviewing. I promise I'll make this as good as possible.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin it **

**Chapter 1: Kim's P.O.V (at foster care)**

UGGGGHHHH moaning, moaning, and more moaning. Let me explain our head caretake, Tiffany, is doing 'it' with her boyfriend...of the week. Let's just say she's a slut, right now I'm covering my little brothers so he doesn't hear anything.

Let me tell you something she can abuse me all she wants. She will never get the best of me. Okay, let me explain again if we don't do what she says, she beats us. She mostly beats me 'cause everyone else is to afraid to stand up to her. I've been abused my whole life my brother never has to feel the pain because I take his hits for him.

The moaning FINALLY stopped and my brother fell asleep I used to have 4 friends, but now I have 2 the other 2 got adopted 1 week ago. Tiffany comes in my room drunk and says " Crawford b-b-bratz t-t-t-tomorrow you're getting adopted agaaaaiiin...hehehe...but d-d-don't worry I'll give you a special t-t-talk when they bring you back ".

Then she leaves the room. I swear every foster parent I've had are drug addicts, acoholics, or abusive. If they aren't any of those they just take us in then they read our backround and they bring us back here.

Everytime I get a new set of foster parents I go to a new school, and almost immeadietly people talk about me. Sometimes I wish I can rip their fucking head off. When I was about 10 I started to cut but I stopped at 14. I have so many scars you can't even count. I don't have hope that one day I'll be happy...not anymore.

**Next day**

I woke up in my room (more like dusty old attic) and looked around to see Xander sleeping next to me. Lily snoring in her bed and Jessica wrapped in blankets near the window. I got out of my bed careful not to wake my brother and grab my big red duffel bag and put all my things in it. Now you might think that is sad that I have very little clothes, but I don't.

I don't need nor want more than what I have. When I finish packing my duffel bag Lily and Jessica wake up. They see what I'm doing and Jessica says " again? " and I nodd they know about my whole situation. Lily says " don't worry we'll sneak out as much as we can " I smile and nodd the only time I smile a real smile is when I'm with Liliy, Jessica, or Xander.

They make me happy. They are the only thing on this earth that can make me happy. They get up and help me pack Xander's duffel bag. After 5 minutes Xander wakes up and as soon as he does 'The wicked BITCH of the west' walks in.

She says " Crawford bratz lets go " and she practically pushes us out of our bedroom door. When we get in the taxi she tells the driver the adress and we are off. We stop in front of a 1 story house that has a nice backyard with a pool.

I don't go swimming for two reasons #1 I don't know how to swim #2 If I wear a swimsuit and go in the water people will see my scars and bruises. I walk inside holding Xanders hand. Once we're inside the smell of drugs, cigarettes, and acohol fill the air. Xander holds his nose and then a man walk into the room.

I say with no emotion in my voice what so ever " Hello, I'm Kim and this is-" I get cut off by him saying " I don't care what your name is. So listen here and listen good you will do what I say or else ". He slaps my cheek so hard it echoed through the house. He continued " that and much more will happen ". He throws me a bucket of cleaning supplies and says " getto work ".

Xander says " So, this time their acoholic, drug addicts, abusive, and smokers. Well that's new ". I nodd and say " why don't you go color "? He nodds and goes to his duffle bag. I start to do what Mr. Whatever The Fuck His Name Is demanded me to do. After I finish he walks in and looks around he says " you can go do whatever bitch, but come back before 6:30 to make dinner or else ".

I nodd and grab Xanders hand and we walk to the an abandoned park. Me, Lily, and Jessica found this place one day while wondering around. Lily, Jessica, Me, and Xander pulled together enough money to build a small tree house last year. Throughout that year a group of kids my age found it and decorated it.

I wrote them a letter thanking them and asking them if they could put some things me, lily, jessica, and xander wanted up there. The day after I saw all the things we asked for there along with 4 big letters. K, X, L, and J the first letter of our names.

I never met these kids but they know my named because in that letter I wrote I said our names in it. I climb into the tree house and look around. I love what those kids did to this tree house. I turn around but I don't see Xander, I panic climbing down the ladder. Once I'm down I scream " XANDER?! XANDER?! XANDER WHERE ARE YOU? ". Then I see 7 kids about my age with Xander. I sigh in relief and run over to the big group of kids.

When i reach them I bend down on my knees and say " Xander, don't scare me like that EVER again. Got It? ". He nodds and says " Sorry Kim " I say " It's okay, but where did you go? ". He said " I umm saw a d-dog and uhh followed it " I look him questionally and say " you really think I'm gonna buy that?! " in a joking/serious tone.

I get up and look at the group of kids and say " Thank you...for bringing him back ". They all smile at me and I give them a slight smile, but not a real smile. One of the girls says "no problem the little boy told us that he had lost you while you walking to a tree house ".

One of the boys say " by any chance are you Lily, Jessica, or Kim? ". I nodd and say " I'm Kim, me, my brother, lily, and jessica built it last year " One of the girls say " well I'm Julie, this is Kelsey, and this is Grace. That's Jack (grace's brother), Milton (my boyfriend), Jerry (grace's boyfriend), and Eddie (Kelsey's boyfriend). ".

I say " what time is it? " and Milton says " 5:00 why? ". I say " I have to be home before 6:30 so we have an hour how about we all go in the tree house and learn more about each other ". They all nodd and we walk to the tree house.

**I hope you like it REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm back now so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize**.

**Chapter 3 : Kim's P.O.V**

We all head up to the tree house and once we're all in xander sits on my lap. Grace start the conversation " Okay so...how about we play 20 questions "? I shrug as well as everyone else. I have to admit even though I just met these people they seem...tolerable. Jack is pretty cute in my opinion, **(AN: there will be KICK eventually)** but I would nevere go out with him I don't go out with ANYONE.

Kelsey starts of by asking " Xander...how old are you and Kim "? He says " 10 & 16 " gesturing to me and him. He says " Okay..umm Eddie...what do you have in common with all of them "? Eddie says " We all do karate together " Grace continues for him " I'm a 1st degree black belt so is my brother Jack. Julie and Kelsey are brown belt. And Eddie, Milton, and Jerry are orange belts ".

Xander and I looked at each other and then truned back to them. We say at the same time " Reaaalllyyy " then jerry says " why did you two say 'really' like that ". I say " Because...we do karate too " they scream " REALLY " and Xander gets scared so he hides behind me.

They look at me weirdly and I say " He gets scared whenever someone shouts ". They nodd and I get Xander out from behind me. We continue the game by Eddie asking " Kim what belt are you and your bother "? I smirk and say "Xander's a red belt snd I'm a 3rd degree black belt ".

Their jaws drop to the floor and their eyes go wide. Xander and I laugh a REAL laugh. Just then I hear someone scream " YO KIM! YOU UP THERE "? I know that voice anywhere it's tha voice of one of my best friends, Lily, I scream " YEAH! I'M UP HERE ". And they come through the ladder.

When they get up here they stare at the group. They say in unison while still pointing at them " Who the hell are they "? I say " These are the people who helped with treehouse " and they nodded.

They came and sat next to me. Jerry say " I'm guessing your Lily and Jessica? " and they nodd. I say " Well guys this is Grace, Jack, Jerry, Kelsey, Julie, Milton, and Eddie ". They say " Hi " while giving them a slight smile (FAKE). I say " what time is it " ? Julie says " Uh..6:30 why? " My eyes widen as wellas Lily's, Jessica's, and Xander's.

I say " Shit! I din't realize it was that late " as I get up. Jessica says " We gotta go toor tiffany is gonna be pissed ". Then Grace says " Wait Kim " I say " yea "?

She asks " what high school are you enrolling in "? I try to think of the name " Oh! Seaford High " and her face lights up and says " well..we'll see you Monday ". I give her a smile and climb down with Xander, Lilly, and Jessica behind me. When we are out of the abandoned park we make our way to my foster home.

Lily asks me " was that an almost REAL smile " while smiling widely at me. " I'm not sure I think it almost was, but for some reason...I..I feel like I have a reason to...trust them " I continue " and you all know I don't do that often ".

They laugh and Jessica says " well...I am thinking the same they seem...amazing..Like they WANT to care ". Lily says " I feel the same way...it's like their actually TRYING to connect with us ".

I nodd and then realize we're in front of our foster home. I say " Did you guys bring over night bags "? They nodd and go over to a bush to grab it. I say go into our backyard and wait there. They nodd and head off.

Xander and I walk into the house the first thing that happens is a get a huge slap to the face. Xander wimpers and runs off behind the wall. He punchs me in the gut the pushes me into the wall.

I'm not even crying or screaming. Now normally if this were happening to anyone else THEY would probably cry and scream. That's just how used to it I am. Other people may think it's sad, but Xander, Jessica, Lily, and I just think it shows how strong I am.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by him screaming " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME BEFORE 6:30 ". I say calmly " I lost track of tim ". He kicks me in the back and punches me square in the face. It's a good thing it's Friday night it's give these wounds some time to heal a little.

When he stops he says " Next time this happens your punishment will alot worse you useless little bitch ". I nodd and he walks out the door. Xander comes out of behind the wall he gasps and says " Kimmy ". I say " I'm alright tell Lily and Jessica to come in ".

He nodds and opens the back door. He comes back with Lily and Jessica and when they see me their eyes go wide. They rush to my side **(AN: LILY- look emily osmet, JESSICA-** **looks like bella thorne)**.

**Xander's P.O.V**

After I came out of behind the wall I couldn't believe what I saw **(sorry didn't realize it rhymed 'til I re-read it). **My sister was beaten so much more than she has ever has in her entire life. She told me to go get Jessica and Lily. I did and went to the backyard.

I see Jessica and Lily they notice me and I wave for them to come over here. They do and I say " you guys gotta see Kim and now ". We run inside and when they see Kim they rush to her.

**Lily's P.O.V**

I say to Kim " What the hell happened "? She said " This is how bad he beat me". Jessica and I gasp and Jessica says " You've never been beaten this bad ". She says " I know,but at least it's Friday night it'll give some time for these wounds to heal ".

I nodd and say " let's clean you up ". Jessica and I help her up and bring her to the bathroom. We start to clean her up when Jessica asks " what did he do "? She says " He punched and slpped alot and REALLY hard at that. He kicked me in the back and said if it happens again I'll get much worse ".

We finish cleaning her up and bring her to her to her Xander's room. We all lay down to get some sleep, but all I could think about was beaten, battered, and bruised Kim was. She has never been beaten this much.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Jessica, Xander, Kim, and I weren't foster kids. Other times I KNOW this was fate because if it wasn't...We never would have met each other.

**I am really happy with this chapter I hope you guys like it too. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**DON'T FORGET TO PUT YOUR VOTE IN FOR GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME**

**~ MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It (used to be gabby. gab. 984)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm back now so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or anything else you recognize**.

**Chapter 4 : Jack's P.O.V (*Time skip to Monday morning*)**

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BE- **I hit the 'OFF' button on my alarm clock. I get upand get dressed (AN: he is wearing what he wore in Kickin It on our own). I get out of my room and knock on my sister Grace's door. A few seconds later she opens the door and says " what do you want I'm trying to sleep "?

I say " Well good morning to you yo. And I came to wake you up did you forget it's Monday ". Her eyes widen and she shuts the door on my face and yells from the other side " I'll be down for breakfeast in a minute ". I chuckle and walk down the stairs.

When I get down there I see a note on the kitchen table it says :

_" Dear Jack and Grace, _

_Your father and I had to leave for work early. I hope you two have a good day at school. I'll be working late tonight but your father will be home by 5:30_

_Love, mom and Dad "_

I crumble up the note and thriw it away. Grace domes down wearing skinny jeans a pink see through tgank yop with a white cami underneath and flip-flops. I say " Mom and Dad had to leave for work early, but Dad will be home at 5:30 and Mom has to work late ".

She nodds and goes to get some cereal. We both sit down at the table and start to eat. Grace breaks the silence by saying " So..the new girl Kim. She seems nice ". I nodd and say " I wonder why she was in such a rush to get out of the treehouse ". She said " She told us ahe had to be home by 6:30. It was 6:30 when she left ".

I say " Oh, right. She did say she's a 3rd degree black belt. We could use her in the dojo ". Grace nodds and says " Yay! I really want to be her friend. I wonder what belt Jessica and Lily are "(yes lily and jessica take karate)?

We finish eating, I grab my keys and we head to my car. Grace and I drive to school singing along to the radio. We arrive at school in 5 minutes. When we walk up to the school we see Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Kelsey, and Julie. They wave at us, we wave back and walk over to them.

Grace and I say in unison " Hey guys "! They say " Hey " and the Milton says " well guys Julie and I did the math last night ". We all (except Julie) give him a confused look. Julie says " He means what would happen if Kim, Jessica, Lily, and Xander join the dojo ". We all say "Ohhhh" while nodding.

He says " Anyway, If they join the dojo our ranking will increase by 25.8 percent ". I say " So that means if they join we will have a better chance of winning our tournament "? He nodd and then Kim, Lily, and Jessica walk through the door.

They see us and wave at us. We all motion for them to come over to us and hey do. They say in unison " Hey ". We all smile at them and say " Hey "! Julie asks " Do you guys have your timetable and locker info "?

They nodd and pull out sheet of paper Kim says " I have Locker 354 ". Jessica says " I have 353 ", and Lily says " I have 355 ". Grace says " Your locker are right by ours ". Lily says " cool, could you guys help us find the office "? Kelsey, Grace, and Julie say " We will ".

We all laugh, while Kim, Jessica, and Lily lightly chuckle. The girls were about to leave when Lindsey comes up to me and says " Hey Jackie ". I smile at my girlfriend and say " Hey Lindsey " while putting my arm over her shoulder. She smiles at me and the notices Kim, Lily, and Jessica.

She say " Who are those FREAKS "?!

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Who are those FREAKS"?! a skinny brunette just said my mouth opens a little. Jessica, Lily, and I say " Excuse Me? "a little angry. She says " You heard me. What are you anyway? You three look like road kill ". That's when we got pissed I see Lily's hand clench into a fist, and her breathing heavily.

I grab her hand looking at her. She looks at me and I mouth 'Calm down' and she relaxes. I say " You know what, we'll find the office on our own ". I walk off and they follow me.

**Grace's P.O.V**

I look at Lindsey and say to her " What in the fuckin hell was that "?! She shruggs and says " I didn't want them here they were annoying me ". Julie says " They weren't doing anything to you. They were just standing there ". She shruggs yet again and says " The way they looked was SO disturbing ".

Jack says " what do you mean by disturbing "? She says " Their ugly face, horrible clothes, masty hair. Everything was so disgusting ". We all stare at her dumbfounded even Jack and he agrees with her her on almost everything. She says " Bye Jackie " and walks away.

I turn to Jack and say " Why the HELL are you datign HER "?! He says " Well...I used to like her, but lately she is acting like a real bitch ". Eddie says " Well then break up with her ". He says " I will I just have to figure out how and when ". I roll my eyes and say " well I'm gonna try to find them ". then I run of with Kelsey and Julie right behind me.

**Julie's P.O.V **

Grace, Kelsey, and I ran after Kim, Jessica, and Lily. After 5 minutes of searching we found them near the steps it's a good thing classes didn't start yet. We go up to them and Grace says " hey guys " they look up at us and give us a slight smile.

They say " Hey guys " I say " Look we are REALLY sorry about Lindsey. She's just being the she usually is...a big bitch ". They chuckle and smile. Kelsey says to them " Just don't listen to her ". Lily says " We weren't planning on it ". I notice something on Kim's, Jessica's, and Lily's arms._ WHAT THE HELL?!_

**Hey people so epic breakout Julie sees Kim's, Jessica's, and Lily's scars. What's gonna happen next? You'll have to wait and find out BYE!**

**~ MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so I hope you like this chapter and...WATCH THE PREMIERE OF THE FOSTERS ON ABC FAMILY! JUNE 3****rd **** 9:00 **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin it or anything else you recognize.**

_**Previously on 'The Fosters'**_

**Julie's P.O.V **

We go up to them and Grace says " hey guys " they look up at us and give us a slight say " Hey guys " I say " Look we are REALLY sorry about Lindsey. She's just being the she usually is...a big bitch ".

They chuckle and smile. Kelsey says to them " Just don't listen to her ". Lily says " We weren't planning on it ". I notice something on Kim's, Jessica's, and Lily's arms. They kinda look like scars, if you look closely._ WHAT THE HELL?! _

**Kim's P.O.V **

*RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG"! The bell for first class just rang. We all say "SHIT"! The girls rush us to the office and we grab our timetables. Luckily I have the same schedule as Julie & Mika since they are taking all AP classes.

I have some classes with Lily and Jessica. Even though we are Best Friends we are different. Jessica is and dresses like a girly girl, but yet is still a tomboy and she's dyslexic. Lily...well she loves love. She wants to have a boyfriend and have a first kiss same with Jessica.

Lily wears casual things. Not to girly. Not to tomboy. She always has a way of making things her own. Anyway Julie is walking me to class and she asks me something I wish no one would ever ask.

" Hey Kim, what's that on your arm "?

**Julie's P.O.V **

I see her tense up after I ask that question. I say " Kim, this morning when we all were talking. Your sleeve rolled up a bit and...I saw something on your arm ".

She stutters " Umm-uhh...I uhh...look Julie I..I can't tell you. I just can't trust you, you'll turn your back on me and abandon me...just like everyone else ".

I look her dead in the eye and say " Kim...I'm not like that. I won't abandon you just because of how you look. You can trust me. I WON'T turn my back on you ". I continue " I want to know you Kim. I'm not gonna toss you aside like an old dish rag. But I can't if you won't let me in ".

She says " Thank you Julie...and I'm glad...it's just..I'm n-not ready to tell you the full story. I just need some time. I don't trust people that easily, but your getting there ". I smile as she continues in a jokingly matter " that speech you gave me earned you some credits ".

I say " Good to know. Now shall we head to class "? She chuckles and says " We shall " and we head to AP history.

**Kim's P.O.V (*Time skip (to lunch))**

After Julie and I talked we walked to AP history. To be honest I think I might be able to trust her. BUT HER AND HER ONLY! Right now it's lunch time and I'm about to head to lunch when 3 people block my way.

I say " Uh would you mind moving out of my way "? The one I recognize from this morning said " NO! You can't tell us what to do. Bitch. ".

I say to her " Says the Bitch. Who are you anyway ".

A bleach blonde says " I'm Donna Tobin. I'm the queen bee. I rule this school. Girlfriend of Brett Walsh. ". The other brunette says " I'm Lorie Thomson. Co-Queen Bee. Girlfriend of Carson Hunter". Then the one from this morning says " I'm Lindsey Smith. Also Co-Queen bee. Girlfriend of Jack Brewer ".

I don't know why, but when she said she was his girlfriend I felt a little sick and had this strange feeling in my stomach. I say " Is that supposed to mean something to me "? Donna said " Yeah, it is. So listen and listen close. Lindsey wants you to stay away from her boyfriend. Also, we want you to leave. People like you don't belong here. You're just a piece of disposable (?) trash. No one wants you here ".

I know I normally don't listen to what people think of me, but their words kinda stung. Those are some of the words my parents said to me.

Since then I've built up walls to protect myself from getting hurt. I may be a tough girl, but I'm sensitive. I have feelings and emotions too, but I just choose not to show them.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by her punching me, Lindsey kicked me in the ribs, and Lorie pushed me into the lockers. Donna punched me a few more times and Lindsey kicked me more than necessary. When they finally stopped Lindsey said " You better listen you little bitch ".

And with that they walked away. I was left alone in the hallway on the floor...or so I thought. I hear someone scream "KIM"! I turn my head to see Milton & Julie running towards me. MY eyes widen and I try to get up, but I fail.

When they get to my side Milton says " What happened to you, Kim "? I hesitate to answer "Nothing, I'm fine " I manage to choke out. Julie says "Kim..." I sigh and say " It's nothing just a little...mis-under-standing with some people that's all ".

Milton says " Who? Exactly"? O say while looking down " Donna Tobin, Lorie Thomason, and Lindsey Smith ". Julie & Milton look lie they are about to explode. They helped me up and cleaned me up. I have to say those 2 could be doctors.

They walk me to the cafeteria, I'm suprised lunch hasn't ended yet. Anyway when we get to our table I'm greeted by everyone saying "Hey Kim " happily. I slightly smle, and if I didn't know already I could say it was a real smile,but...NO I-I can't do that.

I spent to many years putting these walls up I'm not gonna have them come crashing down. Milton, Julie, & I take a seat and I ask " So what are you guys talking about "? Kelsey says " Our upcoming tournament " I nodd as they continue talking.

I glance over at Julie to see her arms crossed with a face that tells she's pissed off. Jessica says " Julie, you okay. You seem pissed off ". She blurts out " JACK YOU NEED TO BREAK UP WITH LINDSEY "! Milton does a spit take and my eyes widen.

Jack says "Huh "? Julie says " You need to break up with that slut...like right now ". He looks over at the table Lindsey's at and says "..."

**A bit of a cliffy. Tell me what you think. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**BYE! **

**~MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My cable got cut off so I had no wi-fi.**

**On another note..WARNING: This is going to be a MAJOR FANGIRL moment...WHO SAW KICKIN IT: TWO DATES AND A FUNERAL?! **

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JACK & KIM WENT ON A REAL DATE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! KIM MADE JACK A BRACELET (J+K)! **

**AT THE END KIM SAID "ALL THIS JUST FOR A DATE" AND JACK SAID "YOUR WORTH IT" AND THEY HELD HANDS! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MAJOR KICK IN THIS EPISODE! **

**You have not LIVED if you haven't seen this episode. Oh, and sorry for the message above it's a spoiler alert, ;D **

**BTW I changed my profile pic to a pic of KICK in two dates and a funeral. The reason being KICK finally happened. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin it or anything else you recognize.**

**Milton's P.O.V **

Jack stares at the table Lindsey is at. He sighs and says "...I can't ". Everyone (except Kim, Lily, & Jessica) groan. Kelsey says "WWHHHYYY NOT?! She treats us like crap and right in front of you!" Grace said "Kelsey's right and besides when was the last time she said or did something nice. To you or to any of was the last time you guys went on a real date. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way you treat her".

Lily whispers to Jessica and Kim "Are you guys following this? " They both shake their heads 'no' and Jack says "I want to but I can't her birthday is in 2 days and then it's Valentine's day next week. I don't wantto break up with her just yet, and who knows maybe she'll change along the way."

I scoff and say "Oh yeah, That'll happen when Jerry stops believing in Santa Claus & The Easter Bunny." Jerry says "DUDE! They are real." Everyone rolls their eyes and Jessica says "What are you guys talking about?" Julie says "We're argueing about Jack and his bitch of a girlfriend, Lindsey. He won't break up with her, but he wants to."

She opens her mouth to say something when Brody comes up and says "Hey Lilly, Jessica, and Kim." They all say "Hey Brody." Eddie says "How do you know them Brody ?" **(pretend they are all friends with Brody) **Lily says "He is in our Health & Music class." He says "Yeah, and speaking of Ms. Applebaum says she wants to talk to Julie, Milton, and Kim after school."

I say "Why?" He just shruggs and says "I don't know, but I think it might be good news. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya guys later." He winks at Lily and leaves. Kim says with a grin "What was that Lily?" She looks at Kim and says "what was what ?" Then Jessica slaps her shoulder. Lily says "Jess! What the hell?!" then she rubs her shoulder. Jessica "Don't play dumb blonde. He winked at you. Plus the way that you looked at him..." she trailed off and Kim finished for her "...you haven't looked at anyone like that since Luke." Kim looks down at the floor.

Lily smiles sadly and says "Yeah." Jack says "who's Luke?" Kim "No one." Julie says "umm. Okay." Jack says "Anyway, we were wondering if you three and Xander would join our dojo."They all smile sadly at us which worries me. Kim says "Look guys...we would love to. We really would...but we can't afford it. Well I can't afford it."

Lily says "We might be able to afford it." Grace says "Why can't you afford it Kim?"

**Kim's P.O.V**

I sigh while looking at the ground. I look up and say "Let's just say money is tight. I'm sorry." Kelsey says "It's okay, Kim." Julie says "Maybe we can work something out with Rudy. Like we could make a deal with him." I say "I don't know guys..." Jessica says "I think you should do it KC."

I sigh and say "What kind of deal..."

_**~Screen Flip~ (At the dojo)**_

**Jack's P.O.V**

Right now the gang + Jessica and Lily are on our way to the Dojo. Kim had to pick up Xander so she is gonna meet us here. We are right in front of the dojo when Frank and the rest of the Black Dragons show up. I roll my eyes and says "What do you want Frank?" He says "I see you brought fresh meat for us." Grace said "They aren't for you. They're joining OUR dojo."

He laughed and said "You can't be serious. I mean look at them and look at you whimps. These two beauties belong with the BD's." Then he grabbed Jessicas' arm and pulled it. She screamed "AAAHH!" Then we saw a hand on Franks' shoulder and he collapsed. We all looked down at Frank. Then when we looked back up and saw Kim smirking down at him.

Kelsey said "How did you do that?!" Kim shrugged and said "Nerve pinch." We all nodded and she said "So I talked to some people and pulled some strings. I got a job, well jobs." Julie and Grace say in unison "That's great." and we all laugh.

Kim said "Are you guys sure that your sensei will allow this." Jerry says "Calm down, chicka, our sensei is swag." She blinks a couple times before saying "Okay..." She followed us inside the dojo.

When we got inside the dojo we saw Rudy on the mats playing with Tip-Tip. I say "Hey Rudy" he looks at us and say "Oh hey guys...and who are these people?" Kelsey says "They are Kim, Jessica, Lily, and Kim's younger brother Xander."

Grace finishes "They want to join the dojo." Rudy goes bug eyed before saying "give me a minute". He goes into his office and we hear him scream 'YESSSSSSSSS! TAKE THAT BLACK DRAGONS'.

He comes back out and says "Follow me." The follow him into his office and all I could thinkb was if Rudy's gonna accept the deal.

**Rudy's P.O.V**

I say "Okay, so in order to join our dojo I need to know what belt you 4 are." The boy says "I'm Xander and I'm a red belt." My mouth opens a bit and I say still shocked "and how old are you?" "10" he answers. I rapidly shake my head and say "What about you 3?" The redhead says "I'm Jessica and I'm a 1st degree black belt." My eyes go wide as I smile and one of the others say "I'm Lily and I am also a 1st degree black belt."

I stutter "t-t-t-two b-b-b-black b-belts." They nod and I point to the last girl "w-what a-anout y-you?" She says "I'm Kim and I'm a 3rd degree black belt". I stutter again"th-th-th-th-third d-d-d-d-degree b-b-b-b-b-b-black b-b-b-belt?" She nods and I scream "FINALLY! TAKE THAT MOTHER I TOLD YOU!"

I clear my throat and say "Excuse my childish behavior. " Kim says "You don't have to be all strict." I exhale loudly and say "Thank god. Anyway, you parents pay $100 dollars a month. Practices are every Monday, Tuesday, Wensday, Thursday after school, and Saturday from 12-3."

Kim says "Guys can I talk to...what's your name?" I say "Oh! I'm Rudy" "..Rudy alone real quick?" They nodd and leave. She sighs and says "Rudy...my parents don't have the money to pay for us to go here, but I can! I have money saved up and I have a job. I can pay for the lessons with my money. " I stop her before she can continue her rant "What do you mean?" She says "money is tight in my...family, but I still have the money to pay for me and my brother. It's my money not my parents."

I say "What about Lily and Jessica?" She says "Their..family has the money". I say "Well...if you tell me why money is tight. I can consider lowering the price." She closes her eyes and says "Fine. But what I tell you stays between us."

I nodd and she says "Me and Xander are foster kids. We haven't had a proper home since we were little. I have my job so that I can get things that are needed for my brother and I." I say while very shocked "Well then... for that situation...I'll bring it down to $50."

She smiles widely at me and says "Thanks Rudy, and please keep this between us." I say "Ok, Kim, I will." She then leaves the office and I lay down on my couch with two thoughts on my mind. 1) We are so beating the Black Dragons in the upcoming tournament 2) What our new students will bring to this dojo.

**So guys again sorry for not updating. And 1 more thing for anyone who is a Kick shipper...IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED TWO DATES AND A FUNERAL YOU NEED TO WATCH IT! There is MAJOR KICK in that episode!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


End file.
